S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 11
S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training is a group combat event between Alliances of Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your Alliance has what it takes to be an Elite fighting force. Details To be successful in this mission you must join your Alliance and battle rival Agents. If you challenge the opposing Alliances and beat them, you will gain Valor! *Face other Alliances and rank yourself for exclusive rewards! *Collect and exchange your ISO-8 shards for Cards! Get your shards by participating in Training Sessions! *Set your Protection Wall up to save your Valor pts! Prepare now for the Training! *Raise your grade and get rewards from your instructors! Accumulate Valor to get Rewards! *Battle alongside your Alliance for Valor, aim for Individual Rewards as well as Alliance Rewards! New Features Exclusive SS Rare Available Through ISO-8 Exchange *There's a new SS Rare card available through the ISO-8 Exchange. Make sure to get your copy of [the Strong Apocalypse|[Only the Strong Apocalypse]]! *'Don't miss this chance to get it!' Parameter Changes *The number of valor required to qualify for alliance rewards has been adjusted. Combos *Attacking the same opponent repeatedly in a session will now yield a combo. ATK High Score *You can now view your ATK high scores in Enforcement Training. Aim for a higher ATK, and see how stronger opponents are reaching monster numbers. Push Notifications Reintroduced *By editing your Push Notification settings, you can now be notified when an alliance member makes a reservation for the next training session. Automatic Activation of ATK Ability *From this Enforcement Training, the ATK ability that offense leaders use will automatically activate as soon as the training session starts. The ability will be activated for thirty seconds. Please note that the offense leader will still be able to activate this ability later on in the session. Additional Daily Bonus Trainer Power Packs *Starting this time, agents will get three trainer power packs from the daily bonus! New Cards Introduced *[Dragon Iron Fist|[Young Dragon Iron Fist]] *[the Strong Apocalypse|[Only the Strong Apocalypse]] *[Angel|[Amnesia Angel]] *[of Cyttorak Colossus|[Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus]] *[of the Dragon Misty Knight|[Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight]] Assault Cards *[Mister Sinister|[Marauder Mister Sinister]] Does 400% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Captain Britain|[Excalibur Captain Britain]] Does 300% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Touch Absorbing Man|[Lethal Touch Absorbing Man]] Does 200% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 600% damage! Rewards Personal= Personal Ranking Rewards ! Valor Range |- |1-10 |[Dragon Iron Fist|[Young Dragon Iron Fist]] (U Rare) x2 500,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | 8,452,617 (1) 5,219,975 (10) |- |11-150 |[Dragon Iron Fist|[Young Dragon Iron Fist]] (U Rare) x1 500,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | 5,116,318 (11) 1,511,848 (150) |- |151-350 |[Angel|[Amnesia Angel]] (SS Rare) x2 300,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | 1,510,689 (151) |- |351-2750 |[Angel|[Amnesia Angel]] (SS Rare) x1 200,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |2751-7000 |[of Cyttorak Colossus|[Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus]] (S Rare) x2 200,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 | |- |7001-17000 |[of Cyttorak Colossus|[Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus]] (S Rare) x2 150,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | 46,287 (15,451) |- |17001-35000 |[of Cyttorak Colossus|[Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus]] (S Rare) x1 150,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | 26,230 (29,780) |- |35001-60000 |[of the Dragon Misty Knight|[Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight]] (Rare) x2 150,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |60001-90000 |[of the Dragon Misty Knight|[Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight]] (Rare) x2 100,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 | |- |90001-400000 |[of the Dragon Misty Knight|[Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight]] (Rare) x1 100,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 | |- |400001-1000000 |50,000 Silver [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 | |- |} |-| Alliance= Alliance Ranking Reward ! Valor Range |- | 1 - 5 Min Alliance Contribution of 450,000. |[Dragon Iron Fist|[Young Dragon Iron Fist]] (U Rare) x1 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | 163,393,987 (1) 68,557,411 (5) |- | 6-10 Min Alliance Contribution of 250,000. |[Angel|[Amnesia Angel]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | 38,317,145 (6) 27,754,896 (10) |- | 11-50 Min Alliance Contribution of 200,000. |[Angel|[Amnesia Angel]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | 25,050,920 (11) 12,753,525 (50) |- | 51-150 Min Alliance Contribution of 100,000. |[Angel|[Amnesia Angel]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | 12,730,436 (51) 6,254,693 (150) |- | 151-750 Min Alliance Contribution of 10,000. |[of Cyttorak Colossus|[Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | 6,245,211 (151) 1,573,471 (750) |- | 751-2,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 5,000. |[of Cyttorak Colossus|[Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 |1,983,157 (567) 1,573,197 (751) |- | 2,501-4,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 1,000. |[of Cyttorak Colossus|[Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 4,501-8,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[of the Dragon Misty Knight|[Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 8,001-13,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 400. |[of the Dragon Misty Knight|[Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 13,001-50,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 300. |[of the Dragon Misty Knight|[Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 50,001-200,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 200. |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- |} |-| Instructor Grading & Rewards Iron Fist= |-| Black Panther= |-| Daredevil=